Liar Liar
by Major Alex Louis Armstrong
Summary: Every since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru Naruto has been having weird dreams. Just what do these dreams mean? And how do they play into real life? SasuNaru


Liar Liar

Chapter 1: There's still hope

-----------------------------------------------------

You said I was your best friend.

Then you tried to kill me.

You said we were a team

Then you abandoned us.

And now after 5 years here we are face to face. What now Sasuke are you going to kill me? Finish what you could not 5 years ago? I wont even put up a fight. If you have truly joined Orochimaru then there is nothing more I could do. All these years spent chasing you hoping that someday you would return to the village to...me.

"Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arose from his bed abruptly. This was the fourth time this month that he has been plagued by this reoccurring dream. Each time the same down to every last detail. The dream itself wasn't the most disturbing thing, no, the conversation was what bemused Naruto. The way he spoke to Sasuke in his dream would have to imply something more than a platonic relationship between the two of them. It was almost as if he was in love with Sasuke. Each time he encountered Sasuke, Naruto would feel sick to his stomach, not the bad kind of sick but the good 'butterflies in your stomach' sick. The one thing that further confused Naruto was the fact that Sasuke only spoke his name and nothing else. Before Sasuke could say anything else he would always wake up.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear his mind of the memory of Sasuke and the dream. Even entertaining the thought that maybe he was in love with Sasuke was beyond insane. He loved Sakura and everyone knew that even Sakura herself, who insisted on waiting for Sasuke to come around.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered into the darkness of his secluded apartment. Naruto glanced at the clock. It read 5:45. The sun was just beginning to come up and the villagers of Konoha stir in the streets preparing for the day to begin. "There's no use in going back to sleep." Naruto stated with a yawn as he proceeded to the bathroom. Taking to his normal routine, Naruto brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before popping his favorite and most cherished possession into the microwave. The microwave beeped alerting Naruto that the ramen was finished. Naruto removed the ramen from the microwave and blew across the top to cool it.

"Sasuke never really liked ramen." Naruto murmured as he ate his ramen in silence.

---------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru's Hideout

The lair was dark and wet, not to mention the tons and thousands of snakes that littered the area. Personally Sasuke hated snakes. He had no clue why Orochimaru, despite his appearance, would surround himself with so many snakes. The man was truly insane, but Sasuke already knew that. It was his quest for power, the power that Orochimaru promised, the power that was bestowed upon him, the power he could use to kill the man who massacred his people. That's all it ever came down to was power. Konoha could never offer him the power that Orochimaru could. Konoha kept him weak. His 'friends' kept him weak. The only thing that proved to test his strength, that drove him to be stronger was...

"Naruto."

"What's that Sasuke-kun?" The snakelike man asked rolling his tongue the way a snake would.

Sasuke glared at the Sannin. Orochimaru simply shrugged. "Come now Sasuke-kun tell me what it is you are thinking." Sasuke continued to glared that the Sannin mutely.

Orochimaru placed his hands on his hips. "Fine if you wont tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you. Show me Sasuke how strong you have become and if your worthy to become my vessel."

Sasuke's lips curled up in a smirk. _Hmph he has no idea of what's in store for him_. Sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan and charged towards the snake man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Naruto finished his ramen a knock sounded at the door. "Wonder who that could be." Naruto stated to no one in particular. "Just a minute." Naruto yelled out to the person behind the door as he struggled to put on his clothes. He hopped towards the door while trying to put his pants on at the same time but fell on his face half way there. The door opened and Naruto, who was still on the floor, looked up to see Sakura standing right in front of him.

She stated her normal greeting, something along the lines of Naruto being a loser, and took a seat at the table.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura only glared at Naruto who still had yet to pull up his pants. _Naruto you haven't changed at all._ She thought as she motioned towards his pants which were positioned at his ankles. Naruto's face burned crimson red as he rushed to pick up his pants.

"Naruto your such a loser."

"But Sakura..." Naruto began in his whiny like voice.

"Naruto I didn't come here to argue with you, geez you still act like we're academy students." she stated haughtily before continuing, "Tsunade-sama wants us to report to her office immediately."

"I wonder what baa-chan wants. Man that old lady sure can be annoying." Naruto murmured.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head leaving a huge bruise on it. "Respect Tsunade-sama she's not only my sensei but she's also the Hokage, and if you want to be the next Hokage then you should learn to respect your elders!"

"But granny Tsunade is so..." Sakura's glare on Naruto intensified making Naruto reconsider what he was about to say. "It cant be helped. Lets go."

Sakura stood up satisfied and leapt out the window towards Tsunade office with Naruto following closely behind.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood over Orochimaru his sharingan spinning wildly in the darkness.

"My Sasuke-kun you have gotten stronger." Orochimaru stated positioning himself to stand in front of Sasuke. "Now go and retrieve Kabuto so that he can heal me."

Sasuke continued to stare at Orochimaru, his eyes emotionless and undecipherable.

"Did you not hear me go and find Kabuto." Orochimaru stated again but this time with more aggressiveness behind his words.

"My hearing is fine you snake." Sasuke replied.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke stunned that he would defy his orders. A sinister laughter reverberated throughout the abandoned hideout as Orochimaru transformed into a giant snake. "So my Sasuke-kun it has come to this?" Sasuke only smirked. "I'll just have to take your body by force!" Orochimaru bellowed as he charged towards Sasuke who dodged the snake's attack effortlessly.

Orochimaru used some kind of forbidden secret jutsu and transferred them to an alternate dimension. "Now here is where you will die Sasuke-kun ." Orochimaru declared laughing triumphantly.

Sasuke's body was slowly being covered by some kind of substance as was Orochimaru's. The substance covering Orochimaru shot out from him and towards Sasuke and began to pull him into Orochimaru's body. Sasuke's sharingan began to spin wildly and the dimension around them began to crumble as did the substance covering Sasuke.

"What's happening?!" Orochimaru yelled. "You cant destroy this dimension I created it! There's no way this can be happening!"

"Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru glanced around his crumbling dimension until his eyes caught hold of Sasuke's.

"Against these eyes, none of your jutsu...actually you know the rest." Sasuke stated coolly as he made hand seals and the sound of chirping echoed through the broken dimension.

"YOU CANT KILL ME I AM OROCHIMARU! I AM AN IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru roared.

Sasuke smirked and raced towards Orochimaru with his Chidori dragging in the ground creating a gap in the dimension. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke horrified. "YOU CANT DO THIS! I GAVE YOU THAT POWER!"

Sasuke's Chidori connected with Orochimaru ripping a hole through where the snakes heart would be if he had one. "Consider this a return of the favor." Sasuke replied as the dimension around them crumbled back to reality. Sasuke took one final look at Orochimaru and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office.

"So baa-chan what's the big emergency?" Naruto asked oblivious to the look Sakura shot him.

"Everyone's not here yet so just be patient and wait." Tsunade replied ignoring Naruto's comment.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled "You called us all the way up here to wait...and you call yourself the Hokage...your just a lazy..."

"My Naruto you haven't changed much. Still the loud obnoxious annoying little kid." Naruto stopped his ranting long enough to see Jiraiya sitting on the window sill.

"PERVY SAGE WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"Yo!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHATS GOING ON HERE GRANNY?" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked as she punched him into a nearby wall.

"Naruto Sakura enough!" Tsunade shouted causing Sakura to let go of Naruto who she was shaking. "There is a reason as to why I called you here." Everyone in the room was silent as the Godaime spoke. "It is still unconfirmed but we have word that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru."

Relief flooded through Naruto as the last words registered in his head. I- I knew...that he...Sasuke..."

"There's more Naruto. Akatsuki has gathered all but 3 of the Bijuu which means that they could be possibly be coming for you next."

------------------------------------------------------------

Alex: So how was it? I know it was kind of like the manga but we tried our best to make it our own.

Roxie: Yeah I think we did good for our first Naruto fic.

Alex: Please review and tell us what you thought good or bad.


End file.
